


Heart and Soul

by Redsonya



Series: Heart and Soul [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, hot for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsonya/pseuds/Redsonya
Summary: Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down.  ~Socrates~





	1. Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Straight out of the vault she's on a mission: to put a bullet, or arrow, between his eyes. Except a detour to answer a distress call changes her entire path. She's satisfied with her military history and high kill rate. Distractions can be dangerous. Her mission is to find her son. Somewhere along the way, fate intercedes, and she comes face to face with something burning in her core. Something she's never experienced before, and she can't get it out of her head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole survivor and her trek across the Commonwealth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Paladin Danse = Instant Chemistry
> 
> My first fan fic! I’m excited to create but am a total novice. I’m taking notes and hope to improve. Thanks in advance!

She emerged from Vault 111, hell bent on finding the bastard with the terrible scar down his left eye. He killed her husband in cold blood and stole her son. The world as she knew it is totally different than when she and her small family went into the vault. The vault was supposed to be a safe haven if a nuclear war made it to our shores. She was in Anchorage and had seen the results of war. But seeing war in Boston? It's definitely a worst case scenario she had only imagined. As the elevator platform broke the surface, images of a mushroom cloud flashed before her eyes. It had not been imagined. She dropped to her knees, her heart skipped a few beats and broke out into a cold sweat, she could barely breathe. Her world was forever changed. 

***  
Codsworth being around was an incredible help. He kept her fed, he had stored her weapons in a hidden safe, and even thought to hide her gear only used for "special occasions", and she doesn't mean fancy dinners. This gear allows her to maneuver quietly, undetected, and to get the job done. Yes, she would need these when hunting the animal of a man that shot Nate in cold blood. Nate was with her in Anchorage, he did not deserve to be slaughtered with no opportunity to defend himself. If he had a level playing field, heaven above could not have helped that scavver survive Nate's hand to hand combat. Since two centuries have passed, she is now on a new mission: learn her new surroundings, figure out the current people, find a way to get her son, and kill the bastard that killed her husband, simple as that.

***  
But she will soon learn the Commonwealth has more plans in store for her. 

***  
Her first day in Concord turned into helping defend a group holed up in the museum. Bandits had them pinned in. She learned they were called raiders. It didn't matter what they were called, they still dropped to the ground when her arrow pierced their heart. They dropped one at a time, both outside and inside the building. She eagerly jumped in the old set of T45 armor on the rooftop, ripped the mini gun away, and finished off the rest of the douchebags attacking the group of innocent civilians. There's nothing like the adrenaline rush when stepping into power armor. God, what a rush! She never gets tired of that feeling!

She jumped off the rooftop with a rumble upon landing, and charged right up to each raider and unloaded 5mm bullets in a hail of minigun gunfire until they were all laying on the ground. She checked each body. If there was breathing or had a pulse, she quickly took care that they didn't have either. Then she heard the roar....what the hell was that? Something jumped out of the grate from the street. It had green scaly-skin; looked part lizard with giant horns on its head and stood upright on two hind legs, balanced with a giant tail. She quickly assessed the creature, the skin looked like armor, with claws like daggers. And damn, it could run on all fours! She needed a higher advantage. She jumped in a side building, took the stairs two at a time, exited her power armor, and released an arrow straight into the creature's eye. As it screamed in agony, trying to grasp the object, she jumped from the balcony, with no sound upon landing, and released two more arrows to the soft underside of its neck, taking the creature down. It landed with an earth shattering rumble. Her childhood summers with her Elisi fine tuned her already natural abilities to be stealthy in any situation. She realized she may need to use these abilities more often than she did 200 years ago! She'll be hunting that pig with the left facial scar… 

***  
The groups of civilians were full of praises and ready to continue their journey forward, except for one old woman that called her the “woman out of time”. The old woman was saying her son is still alive. She knew the old woman was correct, she could feel it too. She had told no one about her missing son. She could already feel her own son's life force; she knew he was still alive. She wonders if this woman comes from an indigenous tribe, like her father's mother.

She herself was not full blood, but her grandmother was, and she taught the sole survivor how to tap in to her natural talents and listen to her sixth sense and let it guide her. Between her grandmother's ancient bloodline and her mother's full Irish bloodline, there was nothing that could stand in her way. This combination of fierce determination is a path she walked daily. With military training, her skills sharpened into one of the highest successful kill rates on record.

Now add to that force a mother who witnessed her infant son being kidnapped and husband murdered. There’s a new awakening in her, burning in her core. Her grandmother told her when she needed to protect the ones she loved there would be a flame igniting in her soul that has only one match, true love. It’s the kind that consumes you, heart and soul. She would be so lucky to run across that once in her lifetime. She can pretty much cross that off her list now that she's living 200 years beyond her previous time, living in the radiated wastes of the Commonwealth. 

Little does she know how right her grandmother was; it's rare, and beautiful. She has never experienced that emotion from another yet. After their preliminary victories in Anchorage, pushing back the Chinese, their celebrations included her favorite Irish whiskey and partying all night long. Except there was a surprising turn of events; she and Nate married and eagerly awaited the birth of their son. They loved each other, but only as the parent of their child. They were up front about their relationship, but were dedicated enough to support their son. She had always wondered if her time for true love would ever come her way. She would avenge Nate's death, but it was for the loss of the father of their child, and the exemplary soldier he was, that he defended their son with his own life. 

***  
The sole survivor helped the group get settled in Sanctuary, with their leader asking her to help settlements plant crops, have clean drinking water, build shelter, and protect against those that prey upon the weak. 

In four months time, she had eight settlements with supply lines to one another, and all in allegiance to the Minutemen. She was hesitant at first when Preston asked her to be their General, but she did enjoy meeting the local settlers and helping them, so she accepted. She loved most of all getting her hands in the earth and planting seeds, and watching them now reap what they sowed, watching the earth give back tenfold. The spirit and determination of these wasteland survivors gave her renewed faith that goodness in people had still survived. It renewed her energy and gave her hope. 

She also got a chance to see what was left of the Commonwealth. It was heavily damaged and would take many years, if not centuries, to get back to anything she considered normal. But she saw the progress in the settlements, and their unbreakable spirit. It kept her going, one day at a time. 

***  
Cambridge Police Station was quickly being overtaken. His remaining two team members were unable to help him fight the hordes of ghouls, with Haylen tending to Rhys' wounds. He needed to get them inside to safety but could not break the wave after wave of ghoul onslaught. He was being ambushed by six or seven at one time and could hear more waves of them just around the corner. He was starting to lose hope, was afraid his entire recon team would be wiped out, like the previous team never heard from again. He saw out of the corner of his eye a flash of black and red, launching two grenades, high in the sky, both over the elevated walkway; one in front of him, one to his right, then simultaneous explosions. The remaining ghouls charge through the barricade and into the courtyard, whoever this was, he hoped they would help more quickly. 

Without a word she's standing on his left, dipping arrows in the fire. Three flaming arrows are launched at a time, each one landing on a different target. She continues to fire as the number of ferals drops significantly. But she learns quickly these creatures, as they get closer, have unpredictable quickness in their motions. 

She makes use of her combat shotgun on the ones charging her. He is already impressed at her abilities, but is taken aback when he thinks she's being overrun. Then time slows...she sweeps the legs and plunges a huge battle knife into its chest, she spins with one strike, takes the head off the next. A car explodes outside the courtyard, flames shoot in the sky, she jumps and flips over the next ghoul while driving the blade in the top of the soft skull, flames silhouette her movements. She lands quietly, past the ghoul charging her, she embeds her knife in its back, her hands following the motion while her eyes are already fixed on her next target. Three charge her, three quick jabs, three ghouls dead. More charge, she ducks and plunges the huge blade upward in the gut, lands a backhand blow to the throat of the next, and continues on. He has never seen such skilled hand to hand combat, even with Star Paladins and Sentinels. Who is this person? She scans the grounds, turns to face him, grabs her knife and throws it right at him. He's frozen, praying his power armor holds up to that massive blade, when he hears a gurgling sound. He turns to see a ghoul behind him, between him and the two remaining in his squad, the knife sticking out its back. The ghoul falls lifelessly to the ground. All three remaining of Gladius are rendered speechless, including Rhys. 

***  
Danse watches her as she approaches him, noticing she looks tall. While she was defending them, he could see she has strong legs. He could see her leg muscles flexing during combat, maneuvering gracefully with little effort, as she kicked, jumped, and flipped. 

He could see she also has strong arms, watching her arms drive the blade into the ghouls, forward, backward, upward, and downward in the top of the skull. And the strength she must have to draw the arrows back before releasing them to their targets. 

She stops just in front of him, illuminated by the light of the station door, her left hand standing her bow upright on the ground. She stands strong. She is barely winded. She's lean, and he wonders where all this strength comes from. She has a device on her back that holds her arrows, strapped around her shoulders and torso. He's only seen these weapons in books. Ancient books before the war, yet she wields them as if they are extensions of her. He notices her hair; it really is as red as the flames. He thought the light from the fire was casting that color on her, but standing under the station lights, it is a mixture of all the reds and oranges that a flame holds. It's remarkable! He's taking in all her features. Her skin is flawless, pale with no scars. Her bone structure is striking, something he has never seen on anyone he's ever met. She has high cheekbones, straight nose, almond shaped eyes, something ancient about her look. He's seen it in pictures of early American history, but her skin is pale, with pink flushed cheeks. Her color is contradictory to what he remembers from the books. But he is still transfixed. He can't help to notice her tall posture accents her round bosom in the tight black suit. Her boots are similar to Brotherhood issue, but different enough to make no noise. He can't take his eyes off her. 

He can feel her eyes boring holes to his soul; they’re dark brown, like his own. He feels a spark when looking in them. He can't look away, he's mesmerized, and the feeling goes straight south to his growing erection. God, what was this woman doing to him without even speaking one word? He immediately has flashes of taking her, behind the counter, in lockup, in the interrogation room, and especially the power armor station. She would enjoy when he slowly pulled that black marine suit off her, exposing her breasts. He pictured himself burying his face between them, slowly kissing every square inch, squeezing, touching, and making her call his name over and over. And when he takes her suit all the way down...He was quickly running out of room in his power armor. Get a hold of yourself Danse! 

I wish I could get a hold of her instead; then she could get a hold of me and..... 

Haylen clears her throat, sensing his plight and hopefully to spur on the Paladin. All Danse could do was cough. Rhys' jaw was still dropped open yet he was moaning, maybe from the pain, but maybe not. Haylen spoke his name, "Paladin Danse..." He finally took the cue. "Thanks for the assistance, Civilian, but what is your business here?" Haylen mentally smacks her palm to her forehead. This is so unlike Danse to be flustered after combat. He's a brilliant field officer, bleeds the Codex, and never gets distracted. But this woman is obviously tactically trained and she sees how clearly he is drawn to her. Her maneuvers probably got his boxers all twisted in a knot. 

She hears the civilian answer him with a question, asking him who he is first. It's a little bit of a cat and mouse conversation, but he eventually tells her most of their team is gone, and he basically doesn't trust anyone right away. Haylen asks to speak, and explains to her about the deep range transmitter, and the need to find it at Arc Jet so they can contact their superiors. Paladin asks for her help, she pauses briefly, and accepts with a small smile. Danse smiles at her in return. I can't remember when the last time I saw that expression on his face. Their verbal exchange could only be described as seeing sparks fly. Danse is very special and she doesn't want to see him get hurt. But she actually has a good feeling about this woman. A feeling she can't explain, just a gut instinct. 

***  
She extends her right hand toward the Paladin. He hesitates for a moment before he takes it, staring in her eyes. She usually takes people off guard with how firm her handshake is and she’s correct at suspecting his surprise. He looks down at their hands entertwined as she maintains a strong grasp. “Name’s Kristina.” He looks up at her gaze still on him and the corner of one side of her mouth raises as she squeezes a little more firmly. He returns a half smile and squeezes her hand back. Her breath catches as she realizes his grip is the strongest someone has countered her before. She’s thrown off guard, his dark hickory gaze is strong as he’s intently searching her own brown eyes. Her heart beats loudly as she tries to gather her composure. She breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth several times as they stare at each other for what feels like an eternity. She finally manages to continue, “I'd be honored to assist you on your next mission.” His face relaxes as he hears her words and she can’t help the flush that creeps across her cheeks. What was this feeling she's having while staring at this tall warrior? She's never had this reaction with anyone, especially after combat. She's always kept her emotions in check. Always calm, cool, and collected. She's a grounding presence with her fellow teammates. But he was not her teammate, yet. And somehow it felt like she had fought alongside him for years.

Their eyes still locked and she pictures brushinh her palm across his cheek, her thumb along his full bottom lip, and taking that lip in her mouth, tasting the sweetness she knows is there. A sweetness that matches the expression she sees in his eyes. She wants to get him out of his power armor, see what he looks like behind the steel suit. Their hands are still clasped, his thumb rubbing feather light circles on the back of her hand. A spark runs from fingertips to toes, and ignites an already slow burn into a roar. What is going on with her? She pictures herself being stripped down by him, up against a wall, being ravaged by him; she almost lets out a moan. She can't wrap her head around it. Like a moth to a flame. She tells herself to snap out of it! 

She eventually composes herself and withdraws her hand as her face flushes red again but he is still maintaining eye contact. Haylen leads her inside the station and is shown around, with a few grumbles from Rhys. Haylen is patient with his grumpiness, and jovially banters back with him. Hers and the Paladin’s eyes catch each other checking out the other one. Damnit! She thinks how the hell she is going to sleep tonight with him in the same building! She focuses on the plan to leave early tomorrow morning. This gives her a distraction and time to restock ammo, clean her weapons, eat dinner, and get some much needed rest. Can she make it through the night? She’s reminded of one of her grandmother’s sayings, “What is meant to be will always find a way.” She knows she’s in for a struggle with herself tonight….

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love comments. It’s my first fanfic. Thanks again for the feedback :)


	2. Back Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little back story comes to light from the Sole Survivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danse and Sole Survivor get more acquainted

Haylen showed me around the police station for ammo refills, weapons workbench, and power armor station. I left the T45 armor in Sanctuary so I had no use for the power armor station but I could use the weapons workbench.

I worked in Cambridge at this very station during my lawyer years and showed Haylen the basement showers. I fixed the water purifier, needing only one gear. Lugging around a backpack full of odds and ends comes in handy. I also repaired the generator and hooked it to the water heater. Not instant hot water, but in half an hour it would be at least warm. 

Haylen and I hit it off right away. She’s honest and direct, which I respect. You know exactly where you stand with her. 

Rhys on the other hand is very defensive and protective of his CO, or Top as he calls him. My plan is to leave him alone, limit my conversations with him, and when needed to elaborate speak respectfully. Nothing else will work with him. His kind of personality needs more actions and less words. He’ll come around after he sees my work ethic. 

I see someone standing in my periphery. I turn to meet the eyes of Paladin Danse, he’s staring at me. I can’t take my eyes off of him. I give him a frisky smirk after our encounter in the basement and he blushes crimson and turns away. 

I turn away also, feeling his gaze still lingering, burning through me. I tell myself to let this urge go, they only need my help. He’s just caught up in the newness of another female soldier. I know I stand out here. I fight differently than most wastelanders and no one seems to use my kinds of weapons. I’ve had this effect on other soldiers and I just need to ignore the attention. I really don’t need a distraction like the Paladin. I focus on the need to clean my weapons.

I settle in at the workbench, sharpening my arrows and my blades and getting into a groove, cleaning and sharpening, when I hear a bottlecap pop, then another. I look over my shoulder just as Paladin Danse turns the corner handing me a cold Gwinnett Stout. I silently take it and clink my bottle to his.

“Please forgive my intrusion, but you are obviously tactically trained. I would like to know if you have any formal combat training?”

I knew this question would come up sometime. Preston, Sturges and the first settlers at Sanctuary are the only ones that know my whole story. I'm not sure how much information to give Danse, I haven't told everyone my background. Most only know I'm from a vault, so I test the waters on the Paladin. See how far he wants me to explain.

“The short of it is I’m from vault 111. Been helping the Minutemen four months now.” I look at him and can tell he knows there’s more to the story. 

He takes a swig of his beer and stares at me. "Continue."

I sigh and give him the run down before the bombs hit, “Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you. I wouldn’t believe it unless I lived it.” I look at him waiting for a reply. 

“Ok, I’m listening civilian.” 

“First of all, call me Kristina or soldier, but don't call me civilian, understand Paladin?”

He quirks an eyebrow at me. I return his look with the unanswered question hanging in the air. “Alright, soldier, spill it.”

“Ok. We were supposed to go the the VA Hall. My husband, Nate, was to give a speech to the veterans. He was planning to shine a light on our veterans and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. But we were cut short when the sirens went off."

I take a sip of my beer to let the last comment sink in. "Wait, when the sirens went off?"

"Yes. It'll make sense in a minute. So the sirens went off and Nate grabs Shaun, our infant son, and we’re running together with our neighbors up the hill toward the vault. At that moment I'm glad the Vault Tec rep talked me into signing up for a spot. We get in but most of our neighbors did not. We’re told to stand on the platform. An explosion draws us all around just in time to see the mushroom cloud in the direction of Boston. Nate and I look at each other and know what’s coming next. We wrap our arms around each other to protect Shaun from the coming wave, and the aftershock sweeps across the tops of our heads as we descend into the vault.”

I pause, feeling a little uneasy, and take a long swig of my beer. Danse responds, “Wait, you saw the bombs go off, here, in Boston? That's impossible, that was in the year 2077.” 

“Yes, you are correct. It was the year 2077.”

“That would make you pre-war. Over 200 years old!”

“Affirmative. And I beg your pardon, but I think I look pretty good considering my age!” I clink my beer bottle to his and wink at him and turn the bottle up. His cheeks flush and he turns his bottle up also. Probably to hide his red cheeks. "That's why I avoid this part of my story. People would think I’m crazy.” I finish off my drink and set the bottle aside, preparing what I’m going to tell him next.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath and let it out, "But it gets more twisted." I open my eyes and finish, "We were escorted to pods. Told to change in vault suits. 'Get in,' they said. 'We’re decontaminating you before we go lower in the vault,' they said. They lied. They weren’t decontamination pods, they were cryo-pods. It was a cryogenics test vault. They froze us to study the effects of cryo sleep. The terminals in the vault explained that if systems were to fail they were not to intervene. To let the subjects expire. All my neighbors died. Everyone else’s pods eventually stopped working, except mine. I’m actually the sole survivor of Vault 111.”

Paladin Danse stares at me. I'm waiting for him to speak. He turns his bottle up and finishes his beer and sets the empty bottle next to mine. ”A cryogenics vault? That’s one we haven’t come across yet. All Vault Tec’s vaults have turned out to be a twisted research study of some sort. Their inhabitants being victims of deception.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me. Sometime ago we were unfrozen. I watched from inside my pod, I could see across where Nate was still holding Shaun. They opened his pod, yanked Shaun from his hands, and shot Nate when he tried to fight back. After all our tours together, all his combat training, he didn't even have time to defend himself. I’ve seen him take people down with no sound, they never heard him coming. He was stealth, we were stealth, and this animal kills him before he was unfrozen. I'm beating on the glass as I'm planning their execution. Pleading for my door to open. It would be quick and easy. The executioner would be executed. Snap his neck, snap the other neck and get my baby back. But the door doesn't open. He just stares at me through the pod window. I memorize every detail in his face. Balding, scar down his face, the weapon he used to kill Nate." My voice is getting louder, "He's saying something about me being the spare.”

“Soldier, you’re bleeding.” I look down, I’m squeezing my blade, blood dripping from my clenched fist. “Damnit!” I grab my duffle and pull out my field med kit. Upon inspection I see I’ve sliced across my entire palm, "Not deep enough for stitches but God it sure is bleeding.” I put my stitching kit back and grab a stimpak. My dexterity is a little shaky after reliving my personal horror story. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to calm my shaking hands when I feel a set of hands cradle my own. I open my eyes to see Paladin Danse looking at me, “Please, allow me.”

He gently cleans the wound and we study it together. He takes the stimpak from me, “This is going to be uncomfortable.” “Nothing I haven’t experienced before.” He lets out a chuckle as he injects the meds. And even though I know the burn is coming I still let out a hiss in shock.

We watch as the medicine binds the inner most layers of skin together. I can't help thinking outloud, “I still marvel at this invention. A simple stimpak has bought enough time in the field to get many of my comrades, and myself, back to the med bay.” He's wrapping my wound as I look up at him, “I have plenty in my duffle to spare if you’re low on supplies.”

He looks back at me, “I may take you up on that offer.”

“Paladin Danse,” we both turn our heads toward the voice of Scribe Haylen as she's approaching, ...”can you review my report before I submit it. I need help wording one section....” She turns the corner and stops dead in her tracks. Looking at us both, standing there, his hands holding mine, how close we’d gotten, shoulder to shoulder, one foot on the inside of mine, his knee touching the back of my knee. My face goes flush and we instantly separate, like we’ve been caught doing something we shouldn’t be doing. We look back at each other and his face has flushed red also. 

“I sliced my hand and Paladin was helping me.” Haylen is immediately concerned, “Oh no, let me help!” If she noticed the tension in the air, she's doing a good job pretending. She peeks at my wound and directs her next words toward Danse, "Sir if you would be so kind to look at my report?"

”Yes, I’ll take a look at your report.” Haylen thanks him as she’s inspecting my wound. He and I watch each other as he walks away. “Thank you Paladin, for your help.” He straightens his posture and replies, “You’re welcome, soldier.”

He disappears around the corner, Haylen approves of our work and finishes wrapping my wound. I want to tell her my story also. “Haylen, Danse asked me about my background and....”. I told her what I explained to Danse, except I didn’t hold my blade in my hand this time around, “...and that’s how I sliced my hand wide open.” She looks more shocked than Danse did. “You mean you’re over 200 years old? I have so many questions for you! But I know, not right now. But someday would you be willing to sit with me? Let me hear some of your stories?” “Haylen I would love to. After all, friends are hard to find in this post-apocalyptic world.” She leans in and hugs me and tells me to keep the bandage dry and she'll inspect it tomorrow before we leave for Arc Jet.

Danse returns with two more cold beers. "Haylen I made a few revisions and your report is approved to send." "Thank you Paladin, if you don't need me anymore I think I'll turn in. Goodnight, and we'll check on your hand tomorrow." She exits as Danse turns to me and hands me the second bottle, "I need to head up the roof to keep watch. It's been pretty quiet lately, would you care to join me?"

"Yes, please. I would like to continue where we left off." His eyebrows raise as he stares at me. "I mean where I left off with my history" and my face flushes, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Danse learns further about the Sole Survivor's background. Their attraction to each other is increasing. How are they going to get through the next day? Stay tuned!


	3. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get more of the Sole Survivor's family history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danse and Sole Survivor share rooftop time on a quiet night.

It’s a beautiful night as we step out onto the roof of Cambridge Police Station. Earlier I was so caught up in telling Paladin Danse my vault history that I didn’t even notice he had stepped out of his Power armor.

As I follow him outside I’m able to admire his physique. He’s in a plain white T-shirt with military fatigue pants and black combat boots. His dog tags hanging outside his shirt. He's well built and obviously his training has been very good to him. Instantly I picture combat scenarios of he and I fighting side by side. I can imagine him being a formidable opponent. 

My view is cut short as he stops in front of me and looks out over the city. He takes a drink and says, “I don’t expect many threats tonight since you successfully eradicated our feral ghoul problem.” He turns and gestures his hand toward the patio chairs. We sit as I raise my bottle in the air, “Then here’s to a quiet night.” Danse raises his bottle to mine, “Here here.” We both take a long drink, then sigh at the same time. “Paladin, I really don’t need to take any credit. You were doing an outstanding job keeping them at bay. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time.” I sit up and turn to face him, “And I feel you would have done the same if the rolls were reversed.” 

He's quiet and his face turns solemn. As he’s contemplating I can see the worry cross his brow. His eyes grow distant and carefully chooses his next words. “On our way through the Commonwealth I lost four members of our team. Recon Squad Gladius is now down to only three, one who is currently injured. The feral ghouls took us completely by surprise. I was barely keeping them safe and was starting to lose hope. The thought actually crossed my mind that we may not make it. That I may not be enough to defend them.” He broke off and turned his head away. I sat quietly and gave him space, picking at the label on my bottle and waiting for him to compose himself. He clears his throat and takes another drink as he stares out toward the city, looking, studying, listening. He then turns and looks straight at me, “Honestly, if you hadn’t come along I don’t think I could have held them off.” 

I’m struck by the look of pain in his eyes. I recognize that look. I've seen it on Nate and myself. The pain of almost dying in the field. The overwhelming grief of losing your teammates. The instant blame you put on yourself for not being able to stop their deaths. And the incredible guilt of being a survivor. I can’t seem to collect my words. Too many scenarios run through my mind of being exactly where he is in this moment. I’m unsure what to say. My words fail me and I'm rendered speechless.

He breaks the silence and continues, “I apologize, soldier. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. But I honestly feel my words to be true.”

I’m humbled by his admission and a piece of my heart breaks for him and his remaining team. I can sense something honest and pure in his demeanor. What is right is right, and he needs my help. “With all sincerity Paladin, we’ll retrieve that transmitter tomorrow and establish comms back to your base. I’m sure they’re worried about you and will be relieved to hear your voice. And Sir, I promise you’ll have reinforcements soon”.

He looks taken aback with my statement. “Soldier, I don’t know what to say. We’ve experienced hostility towards us ever since we set foot in the Commonwealth. You’re the first person who hasn’t wanted to take advantage of us. I, um, Thank you.”

I take a deep breath in, lean back in my chair, and breathe out slowly. I close my eyes and try to compose myself. “Ever since I stepped out of the vault into this world, I’ve discovered safety is a luxury.” I open my eyes and stare up at the sky and marvel at the multitude of stars visible. With my head still resting on the back of my chair, I turn my gaze toward him and continue, “I told Haylen that friends are rare in this current world. And I truly believe when you meet a friend, hang onto them. Protect them like they are priceless. Because danger is around every corner.” 

We sat there, looking at each other, minds wandering, until he smiled and said, “Who are you? Are you real? And where did you come from?”

I sit up and laugh, “I get that a lot. I only give the vault story and leave out what year I came from. Apparently being from a vault stops all questions. It’s safer for me that people don’t know my full story. If they know my skill set I’ll get pulled off my personal mission and asked to do too much. I’ve already been side-barred the last few months with helping others and am finally able to break away. I was on my way to Diamond City to speak to a detective there and hopefully hire him to help me track down the monster that shot my husband and stole my son.”

“I’m sorry soldier, I didn’t mean to be a distraction from you looking for your child."

“Paladin you couldn’t have known. I realized right after I came into this world that I can’t do it alone and I need to rely on the people who live here for help.” 

"Are you willing to tell me where you're from and how you received your combat training?

"I'm from here in the United States, just outside the Cherokee Nation, along the Appalachian Mountains. My mother was full Irish and my father was Irish and Cherokee. My father, my grandmother, and I are official members of the Tribe. Or I should say were members. I grew up with a mix of big city rules but also Cherokee laws of nature. I was taught how to hunt and fish and how to make my own weapons. If I was ever forced to live off the land then I would be prepared. I can’t begin to tell you how those skills have come in handy now."

I take a drink and continue, "I hunted with bow and arrow and blades and learned how to make clothing and footwear with the hides of animals. To respect the balance of nature you use all of what you take. There must always be a balance between all nature, land, and mankind.” 

I look down at the palms of my hands. “I know this sounds weird but when I help each settlement I can feel the damage from what man has done to this land. The soil, the water, the animals. It effects me deeply. The need to replenish and heal overwhelms me and drains me. But it also drives me to help as much as I can. But my inner self was getting exhausted. The existing settlements are now able to stand on their own long enough for me to break away. I can feel my son is still alive, and I need to find him."

"Soldier I did not mean for our needs to draw you away from your own mission."

"It's strange to explain, but I felt like someone was guiding me to turn in your direction. I learned early to listen to that guidance and not resist against it. When I do listen, it has lead me to great things. Because of that I know it's destiny that we've crossed paths. The real reasons never show themselves early on, but I have faith what the future holds will be what is meant to be."

I can’t explain what draws me to admit so much to Paladin Danse. I get a feeling of a kindred spirit in hm. I’ve already thought maybe I’m drawn to him simply because he’s military. Comfort. But that’s only part of it. There’s something more, I can feel it. I look up at him and try not to get lost in the inquisitive expression of his eyes. “I am not sure I understand everything you are saying, but I get the similar feelings from time to time, feelings that I can't explain. I've always heard people call it a gut instinct. It comes in handy to listen to it in dire situations."

"Exactly. It's how I was recruited into the US Army Special Forces. I started training with them in 2069, at the end of boot camp. I found a shooting range that allowed archery and blade practice. My CO happened to be at the same range on his own personal time. I practiced my normal routine, bow and arrow first, then blades second. I would challenge myself to see if I could hit a quiver with one of my blades. I happened to strike three and split them down the middle. I jumped for joy and gave myself congratulations, because all the gun people treated me like I had the Plague, even though I was proficient in all weapons." 

I look up at the Paladin as he looks shocked. I continue. “I never saw my CO until his hand was on my shoulder. Instinctively I grabbed his hand and twisted it around until I had him pinned to the wall, my blade at his throat.” 

The Paladin gasped. “Yeah yeah, I know. I did the same thing when I realized who it was. I thought for sure I was being sent straight to the Brig, but he surprised me. When I released him and profusely apologized, he smiled and told me to meet him in his office 0800 tomorrow, and to bring my bow and arrows and my blades. I just knew I was getting a dishonorable discharge and didn’t sleep at all that night.”

I look up at Paladin and he mutters, “Continue...”

I sigh and continue with my story, “I meet him at the designated time but there are three other officers with him. I am introduced to all three, who are senior officers from Special Forces. They are very eager to see my abilities from the shooting range. They have an obstacle course set up for me. I suspect what they want to see and I decide to show them who I really am. No expectations, just lay it all on the line. They’ll either love me or hate me. I can’t change the opinion they form of me. Take it or leave it, I’m ok with that.”

I glance at the Paladin and see a small smile cross his face. I can’t help but smile back and take a long swig on my stout. It actually feels good to finally divulge my true self to someone in this God forsaken world I’ve found myself in. I feel a kindred spirit in this stoic Paladin as I continue...

“They’re impressed with my skills and the next thing I know they recruit me to Special Forces Training. I endured some of the toughest training but persevered. My superiors were impressed when I amended my standard combat boots. I took elk hide and replaced the soles of my boots. Once in camouflage, no one ever detected me. I had the highest strikes in training. Most of the men would give me a hard time for beating them because at one time women were not allowed to be in the Special Forces, so I had quite a few hurdles to overcome. I even had one of my own teammates get so angry with me that he attacked me when no one was around. He almost sexually assaulted me. I've never been so scared, or angry, in all my life. He was a good foot taller than me with at least an extra one hundred pounds heavier that me, but I still defended myself, then I carried him to get treatment. He wound up having a broken nose, ribs, femur, and shoulder. I did everything I could not to hurt him, but he kept charging me. Blow after blow he kept coming at me. He never admitted I'm the one who did that to him. He blamed it on a failed training exercise. But my CO put two and two together just by comparing my injuries with my partner's injuries. He got shipped off for 'retraining'. No one ever spoke about that incident but I finally was welcomed into the fold. I was the only female to make it into the Green Berets."

Paladin Danse is visibly upset, "How did you get away from him?"

"I used an experience from long before. I was hunting and got cornered near a rock face by a very angry cougar. I wandered right between her and her cubs. I've never been caught off guard before. I always heard and avoided the large predators. But I was distracted by the recent death of my grandmother. What happens next most people are never blessed to experience. She charges me as I put my weapons down, my hands and knees on the ground, feeling her vibrations through the earth. I felt a sudden warmth came over me and I heard her stop in front of me, her breath in my hair, nose the side of my face. I slowly look up and came nose to nose with her. I was perfectly still, my heart racing, until I looked in her big brown eyes. There was something familiar in her eyes. I was afraid yet comforted at the same time. She brushed her nose across my cheek, trailing my tears with her nose. I gasped at the similarity to how my grandmother used to do the same thing to comfort me. I slowly raised my palm to her cheek and she leaned into my hand and closed her eyes. Her cubs then surrounded me, purring and rubbing along me. She stayed like that for a good minute, and I memorized every second of it. I can still remember the smells of the forest, the feeling of her fur on my skin, and the look in her eyes. She rubbed her face along both sides of mine, wiping my tears away, then gathered her cubs and walked away. She took one last look at me before she disappeared in the forest. After she was gone it hit me like a ton of bricks: the cougar was my grandmother's spirit animal."

After another sip of my drink I continue, "To answer your question, I defended myself from my teammate when the same feeling of warmth came over me. I felt myself on another realm as I found the calm strength flowing through me as I deflected every charge, every blow, every attempted hold on me. Words did not stop him, so I forced him to stop. I still can't explain the sudden strength I had. Maybe as simple as self preservation and adrenaline, but there was something more. I felt a presence outside the window looking in. It wasn't human and I thought it was my grandmother's presence. But later when I looked at the soil under the window, they were the tracks of a bear. LI do not know anyone with that spirit animal but I feel I'll cross their path soon. I know there's no scientific evidence around anything I'm telling you, and it's hard to believe unless you've lived it, but you asked me how I defended myself, and that's how it occurred."

"Um, I don't have any knowledge of any of your experiences, but I think it to be unusual that the last six months I've been having a recurring dream. The same dream over and over."

I'm a little taken off guard but I manage to ask, "What occurs in this dream?"

"There's always the same scene, but I only see them from the back." LHe pauses and rubs his hand along the back of his neck.

"Go on..." And the hair on the back of my neck stands up...

"I dream of two animals: what used to be called a deer walking alongside an animal that used to be called a bear. Except here they're called a radstag and a yao gui. But these are two animals before they were deformed by radiation. Does that mean anything to you?"

I try my best to hide my reaction, and I lie to him, "No Paladin, I'm not sure what that means."

"Thank you, I'm not sure I'll ever understand it. But I feel that it means something. Maybe I'll figure it out one day."

We sit and look at the stars as I'm internally melting that he's dreaming the exact same dream I've had my entire life. I'm the deer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not pretend to be a part of the Cherokee Nation. It is only an interest of mine to learn more true early American history, more accurate history outside the school sanctioned history books. So get out and learn your local history and how your cities and territories were founded. I love discovering <3


	4. The General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are also some other body parts being revealed. These two are getting closer. More so than they expected.

I'm shocked by the sudden realization of what Paladin Danse's dream means. I do not have time for this distraction. I choose to discuss this point with him at a later date. Most pressing is I need to help him find the deep range transmitter so he can contact his base to send reinforcements. 

As it’s about time to hit the sack I have a sudden realization and sit up quickly, startling Danse. “Oh crap! I forgot to check in with Preston!”

The Paladin asked, “Who’s Preston?”

I answer his question I grab my pip boy off the table and flip through to the radio. “He’s my right hand man.” Danse looks confused.

“Hello, Preston. Red here, over.” 

“General, is that you, over." 

"Yes, it's me, over." Danse asks, "General? General of what?"

"General, we were starting to get worried. Did you make it to Diamond City before dark, over.”

"No Preston, I stopped to help with a feral ghoul situation but I'm safe for the night. Can you do me a favor, over."

"Anything for you, General. What do you need, over."

"Please contact the Minutemen at Graygarden. I need them to load up a few Mr. Handy bots with a week's worth of fresh fruits and vegetables and send them over to the Cambridge Police Station. Enough for three people, over."

"Sure thing General. We'll throw in some Mirelurk jerkey if you want, over."

"Yes please! And do you know if the venison was good enough to make jerkey with, over."

"Yes both radstags you took down were a clean kill. All meat was usable and was put in the smokehouse to dry. It should be done by tomorrow, over."

"Great, thank you. Please tell them they'll be meeting two people by the names of Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys. The Paladin and myself will most likely be gone on one more mission by the time the bots get here. We'll make sure they know to look out for them, over."

"With all due respect, General, please be careful. I'm glad you're not alone. We don't know what we would do if something happened to you, over."

I shake my head and look away from Danse as I respond, "Oh I don't know about that Preston. You seemed to be managing just fine before I came along, over."

"Seriously General? Managing just fine without you? You mean me being the last Minuteman cornered by raiders in the museum with a bunch of settlers? And when you appeared and took out most of the raiders outside and all the raiders inside? Then comforted us before you went on the roof, jumped in the old power armor and ripped the minigun off the vertibird? Then jumped off the roof into the middle of gunfire and finished off the rest of the raiders?"

"Preston I..."

"No offense General, I'm not finished. And what about the Deathclaw?..." Danse asks, "The Deathclaw?" I look down and close my eyes as my face flushes, Preston continues..."And when you disappear in a side building, then re-appear on the balcony without your power armor and shoot the damn thing in the eye with an arrow?"

Danse shakes his head and laughs. "General you still there, over."

I set my pip boy down as I answer, “Can I say no, that I'm not here? Because Colonel Preston Garvey is completely embarrassing me."

"General, don’t be embarrassed. I'm being honest when I say that I have never seen someone shoot a Deathclaw in the eye, shoot it from underneath, and have it fall dead at their feet. Without so much as a peep from you."

Danse turns my pip boy toward him, "Colonel Garvey, Paladin Danse here. Your experience is almost word for word what the General did for us, except with feral ghouls, over."

"Paladin, please keep her safe. She means a lot to us, over."

"You have my word, Colonel." Danse turns his face to me and continues, "I had a feeling she must mean a lot to somebody around here, over."

I’m leaning forward in my chair, chin resting on my hands. As I hear Danse’s last remark I glance toward the Paladin and our eyes meet. Under his stare my face goes completely red. He gives me a slight smile that almost meets his eyes. All I can manage is, “Oh God...” and hide my face in my hands. I’ve never been a fan of being in the spotlight because of this very reason. My embarrassment is almost crippling. 

"Actually Paladin, she means more than that to all our settlers and our growing numbers of Minutemen combined. The eight settlements and supply lines she personally organized are very fond of her. In four short months she's helped the Commonwealth more than anyone in the last hundred years, over."

"Colonel, from what it sounds like, I would tend to agree with you. I would like to take the spotlight off the General right now and thank you in advance for the supplies. I look forward to meeting you, over.

“I look forward to meeting you as well Paladin. Goodnight to you both. General, please keep in touch, over.

"Thank you Preston. We'll talk tomorrow, over."

My face is still hidden but I manage to respond, "Well that was embarrassing." Danse sits back and laughs, "You're the General of the Minutemen?" It was more of a statement than a question. "I heard stories they had been decimated but it sounds like they're making a comeback, thanks to you."

I finally compose myself and sit up, but still can’t look at him in the eye yet, "Well the whole thing kind of fell in my lap. Looking back, it's actually been very good for me. I've learned the lay of the land, made friends, loyal friends I might add. I've discovered who the enemies are and the weapons used today. I just haven't been too south of Cambridge yet but I plan to now and update my map. We’ll attain any more settlements that want to make allegiance with the Minutemen."

"It's a noble cause. The people of the Commonwealth obviously could use a good dose of structure. Do you plan to have the Minutemen more tactically trainied in the future?"

"You are correct, it is a noble cause. And yes, I do have plans for training the Minutemen, in the future. Now that there are some forms of safety measures set in place and all our settlements have shelter, crops, water purifiers, and defense, I need to dedicate my time to finding my son."

"Will you be able to still help me find the deep range transmitter at ArcJet tomorrow? It seems your time is precious."

"Paladin, I believe I promised comms would be setup for you. You, and your team, are in dire straits and I am willing to be a part of the effort to get you back in touch with you CO. Your branch of military and my Minutemen may need to establish diplomatic relations, should you stay in the Commonwealth."

"My branch is called the Brotherhood of Steel. Once we get the deep range transmitter working, I will speak to my Commanding Officer, Elder Maxson. I believe it being advantageous to help with security patrols for exchange for food and crops. Does that sound acceptable, General?"

"When the time comes I do believe that would be acceptable, Paladin."

I finish off my beer and set it on the table. Danse does the same and we stand together. "Let's head back downstairs. I find it prudent to get a good night's rest before our mission tomorrow." As if on cue, Knight Rhy comes through the door onto the roof. "Hey Top, I'm here to relieve you." 

"It's been quiet, Knight. You shouldn't have any issues tonight." Rhys just gives me the stink-eye as I pass him. 

Paladin Danse and I head downstairs and he shows me a makeshift bed made for me in the front room. I place my things on my sleeping mat and head to the basement and to the showers. Hot water is exactly what I need. It was nice to let the hot water wash most of my stress out of my muscles. I stood under the water humming a tune off Diamond City Radio, enjoying the steam from the hot water. I get out and get dressed and head back upstairs. 

Orange Colored Sky by Nat King Cole, one of my favorite performers, starts playing on Diamond City Radio. No one is around so I start singing along. “I was walking along, minding my business, when out of the orange colored sky....” I sit in the desk chair and close my eyes, singing along, “Flash, Bam, Alacazam, wonderful you came by.” 

I hang my wet towel on the back of the chair. “I was hummin’ a tune, drinkin’ in sunshine, when out of that orange colored view...” I stand and slide to the left, “Flash, Bam, Alacazam, I got a look at you!”

A twirl and stomp, “One look and I yelled ‘timber’! Watch out for flying glass.” 

I pretend to grab a microphone, “Cause the ceiling fell in, and the bottom fell out, I went into a spin, and I started to shout...” I spin and grab my chest, falling back in the chair “ I’ve been hit! ...this is it, this it, I T it..” 

I spring to my feet, “I was walkin’ along mindin’ my business when love came and hit me in the eye...” I spread my arms toward the ceiling, “Flash, Bam, Alacazam! Out of that orange colored sky...”

I get into the music and cross the floor in a small tap number. My mom wanted me to learn Irish clogging, but we compromised on tap instead. I take my pillow and tap across the floor to the interlude and spin around with a spring to my step until I stumble and look up and spot Paladin Danse now standing a little ways across the room, staring at me. 

I suddenly realize I'm standing barefoot in my white military sanctioned sports bra and black shorts. And since I wear them under my suit, they're skin tight and don't leave anything to the imagination. I'm frozen in my spot as my nipples immediately perk up and I get goose bumps all over. I see his eyes go straight to my chest and my face flushes.

He has changed into a tank top and boxers and my eyes go straight to his underwear and I can't tell if his face goes as flush as mine because I'm still staring at his growing bulge. One phrase comes to mine, "Oh my God he's huge". And I internally slap myself. He quickly moves his clipboard directly in front of his shorts and says, "That's highly inappropriate soldier." I look him in the eye and his face is as crimson as mine. I think to myself, "Oh my God did I say that out loud?" He answers me, "Yes you did."

"Oh fuck..." 

"Language...

”You gonna wash my mouth out with soap?"

"Yes, um, no. I mean...I'm going to go jerk to bed. No...um”

I want to die of embarrassment. He just stands there and we stare at each other, blankly. My nipples can't get any harder, until he breaks eye contact and stares at my chest again. I can feel them standing at attention, like they're saying, "Yes Paladin, come touch me."

I finally slowly turn away from him, like I'm some stupid robot. Why am I behaving like this? I've undressed in front of men this exact same way for years and have never had this response to them as I'm having to Paladin Danse.

As my back is to him I say, "Goodnight Paladin, sweet dreams to you. I know I will." Slap myself again, what is wrong with me? He mumbles goodnight or some sort, something else I can't make out very well. I hear him turn and go to the back room. And the clipboard he was hiding behind, it sounds like it hits the floor. I can't hear anything else as I tuck myself in bed, laying on my right side, turning so my back is where he was just standing. I’m feeling completely embarrassed, but also a little frisky. I turn the radio off and I can hear him in the other room. Not sure what he’s doing, but I can’t help touching myself. I need some immediate stress relief. I try to be as quiet as I can, but not long I can’t help when I call out his name into the darkness. I clasp my hand over my mouth, listening for anyone to make noise. Nothing. This is going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you can cut the sexual tension with a knife! I love getting these two in compromising situations!
> 
> Next chapter is Danse’s POV


	5. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danse and Sole see eye to eye.

Haylen shows our new guest around the police station, telling her where she can stock up on ammo and supplies. Watching her fighting tactics and skills makes me suspicious of her background. She doesn't look like most wastelanders we've come across. She can’t be raider or gunner, she’s too skilled. There's a certain air to her stance: confident and capable.

She shows Haylen a door at the edge of the stairs. She says there are showers in the basement. 

I didn't know there was a basement. 

I follow them down a set of stairs and turn a corner. The room opens up into a fairly large room. There are three shower stalls, a change area with lockers and benches, and off to the side what looks like a water tank and purifier.

I walk up to them both as Haylen is asking, "Have you fixed a water purifier before?" She nods and answers, "Yes I've helped out a few settlements get clean drinking water." She squats down and places her duffle on the floor. She opens her bag to a large supply of tools, duct tape, glue, and miscellaneous odds and ends. Is that a teddy bear?

She grabs a screwdriver and opens the service door on the side of the purifier. I kneel down beside her and ask, "Can I be of assistance?" She looks at me and smiles, "Yes, thank you Paladin. Please hold this light for me, right there." She has me shine the light on the gear mechanisms. “Looks like the gear is broken. Let me see if I have the right size..." She backs out of the service door and pulls out a smaller bag from her duffle with what could be twenty or thirty different gears.

"Are you a scavver?" I ask. She continues to inspect the sizes of the gears and simply answers, "No I'm not. Digging through the ruins has supplied much needed gear, oil, cloth, steel, medicine, seeds for crops, etc. I’m just scrapping. If someone needs it, I share it. No profit here.”

Her statement catches me off guard. She turns her head away to grab tools from her duffle and Haylen and I look at each other with the same questioning looks on our faces, is she for real?.

She grabs a few gears of different sizes and reaches back inside but can’t quite reach it. She twists herself, pushing with her legs until she ends up with everything from her waist up shoved inside the service door. Her voice is a little muffled as she continues. “I know. I'm a bit strange. People don't really know what to think of me. It seems like simple kindness is lost in this land.” There's a loud snap followed by, “Damnit!”.

”Do you need help?” “No thanks Paladin. There’s no way you’ll squeeze in here.” The next thing we hear sounds like something being tightened with a grinding twist and her words come out through what sounds like gritted teeth, “First they're surprised that I want to help. They think I want to take advantage of them. There are too many assholes around here that prey on the weak and defenseless. Once they realize I'm not helping them for my own personal gain, there's a look of hope that crosses their face. That's all the payment I need. We could certainly use a good dose of that in this world." 

Haylen and I search each other’s faces as she shrugs her shoulders at me.

Our guest wiggles backward as I move out of her way. She pops her head out and turns to us both, "Faith, hope, and kindness. They cost us nothing." The looks on our faces obviously speaks volumes because next she puts her hands up in front of her, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not a hippie, or a tree hugger, or a psychedelic freak. And I have no problem defending myself, or others, and kill when there is a direct threat."

I would tend to agree with that last statement after her help today with the ghouls.

"But I do believe we all need to do our part to clean this mess of a world and help one another survive. We have safety AND strength in numbers."

I look at her questioningly, trying to wrap my head around her words. She looks back and forth between me and Haylen. I manage to verbalize, “That’s mighty noble of you.”

"No no no,” as she waves her hand in the air and gets to her feet. “Nothing noble. Just helping out.” As she turns to gather her tools she continues, “Ok enough of my opinions. It’s all fixed.” She turns back to us, “There should now be clean water for drinking and showering. With the water heater connected there’ll be warm water in about thirty minutes." .

Haylen grins ear to ear, “I can't even begin to tell you how much we appreciate this." "It's really nothing Haylen. I enjoy helping." Haylen turns to address me, “Paladin, hot showers! Can you imagine?” After all Haylen's been through on this tour across the Commonwealth, I can’t help the smile that sneaks across my face. Seeing her happy again brings joy to my heart.

I turn as our guest grabs her bag and starts following Haylen to the stairs. I’m trailing right behind her as two words hit me so hard, and I need to tell her. “Thank you.” It rolls off my tongue in a tone of voice I haven’t heard myself speak in years. It stops us both dead in our tracks.

I didn’t realize I was following so closely until I almost ran into the back of her. She slowly turns around. We’re so close in proximity that our faces are about a foot away from each other. She almost sees me eye to eye. In fact, she’s almost six feet to my six feet four inches. She looks right at me and smiles. It lights up her face, reaching the corners of her eyes. Her eyes are the color of copper, they’re actually the same color as her hair, like the color of a copper kettle. 

She has freckles that dust from cheek to cheek, running across the bridge of her nose, going all the way to the edge of her cheekbones. And a small scar above her right eyebrow. It’s old, not fresh, and looks like it had stitches and has healed nicely. It was faint, I could barely see it, possibly from childhood. Her cheeks are a slight pink rose color similar to the roses in the garden at The Citadel. Her lips are a darker pink with her bottom lip full, and plump.

I’m enthralled with seeing the details in her face when I feel her hand wrap around my wrist. My hand freezes when I realize that I’ve reached up and rested my palm against the side of her face, rubbed her bottom lip with my thumb, and have leaned in toward her. I’m mortified with the realization that I was about to kiss her!

”I, I, um....” My words scramble in my brain, I’ve invaded her personal space and completely overstepped my bounds. Immediately I try to pull my hand away, but she counters. She puts a very firm grip on my wrist, rooting my feet to the floor. Her cheeks are noticibly more pink, and I feel the heat across my face and ears. She studies me and smiles again. This time it’s a shy kind of smile and my heart skips a beat. She looks up at me through her lashes, staring at my mouth, “Um, it’s really nothing Paladin." Her cheeks go pink again and she looks directly in my eyes. A small smile reaches her eyes, and in a comforting manner simply says, "All in a day’s work.”

We look at each other for what seems like forever. A pool of comfort surrounds me. I'm not sure if I'm dreaming. “Hey, are you two ok down there?"

We both jump and she releases my wrist. She immediately turns and walks to the stairs, answering Haylen, “On our way. We uh, got caught up looking at something.” My face flushes with heat at her statement.

She's standing there, her back to me and turns her head looking at the floor, almost looking back, her profile in view. She closes her eyes as a smile crosses her face again and she breathes a slight sigh. "Thank you Paladin." And she exits up the stairs.

I'm left standing in the basement not knowing what just happened. But the mortified feeling is gone and replaced with a warmth inside. Did she just return the same feelings as my own? I don't even know what to think right now. I run my hands across my face and through my hair. I haven't felt this way since joining the Brotherhood. As I head to the stairs my thoughts of her run away with me. There’s something about her that I cannot deny. What is happening to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh these two and their instant chemistry! I love Danse's point of view. He's so professional yet gets himself into a compromising situation and sparks fly! More Danse point of view to follow.


	6. Gwinnett Stouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse's POV continuing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danse's point of view with another event. 
> 
> These two are instant chemistry! 
> 
> They're feelings are building!

Once at the the top of the stairs I watch the newcomer head to the weapons workbench. I follow Haylen as she sits at the computer to get her daily report together. She glances around to see if anyone is around and leans toward me, her hand next to her mouth, and whispers, “Danse I really like her! I have to admit I wasn’t sure at first, but she could be a real help to us here.” “Especially from what we’ve seen of her abilities in combat.” We nod in agreement as I turn to head to the garage. “And Danse?” I stop and turn back to Haylen. “She’s very pretty too.” I try not to show my embarrassment but I can feel my cheeks and ears flush with heat. “Um, I don’t think that has anything to do with her abilities.” I know Haylen can see right through me and she smirks as if to say ‘yeah sure you didn’t...’ I can’t get downstairs to the garage fast enough. 

I step down into the garage, trying to ignore Haylen’s last statement. I reach up to the sky and stretch all four limbs. It feels like I’ve run through an obstacle course today. It’s been a very long day. I take a few minutes to stretch, reaching and bending, rolling my head around. This is my favorite time after being in power armor all day. It feels good to get the blood pumping again through my muscles. I gather a few tools and set to the task to make sure my equipment is ready. We have another mission tomorrow, to Arc Jet, and it’s paramount my armor is in top shape.

I inspect the knee joints and make a few modifications, tightening and checking connections. I work the wrist joints. They were giving me trouble earlier. Looking at the way the wrist and armored glove connect I can’t help but think of that moment between us. It was unplanned and frankly shocked me at how natural it felt. I didn’t even realize I cupped her face with my hand and rubbed my thumb across her bottom lip. And more impressive is she didn’t punch me or knee me in the groin. She held me in place when I was retreating, with pressure from one hand alone. I can still feel the touch of her fingers wrapped around me. I think it had to have been a dream. A fantasy that could have been played out with a number of different faces. But her face, it was so captivating. I couldn’t pull myself away from her. And I’m still completely embarrassed at how I behaved. We had only met a few hours before. 

Being around her felt easy. Haylen even likes her. Sure, Haylen was nice to most everybody but she would privately tell me her reservations with people. We’ve had reservations with everbody since we got to the Commonwealth. It’s been downright deadly. But Haylen likes her, and so do I. Rhys, on the other hand, he’s a tough one to crack. But I bet he’ll come around. 

I remember she went to the weapons bench. I can ask her about her training. Yes, I’ll get a few beers for us, to keep my hands busy, so I won’t be tempted to invade her personal space again. Decorum Danse, you can do this.

After grabbing two bottles I pop the tops as I turn the corner, pocketing the caps. She turns toward me and smiles that million dollar smile. She has the whitest teeth I’ve ever seen. I reach out to her with one of the Gwinnett Stouts. She takes it, clinks her bottle to mine, and takes a long drink. She turns back to sharpening her blades. Wow. That’s an impressive sight: she’s pulled her long red hair up in a ponytail, exposing her facial features. Her ponytail drapes halfway down her back. It's easy to continue admiring downward to the round profile of her ass, down the contours of her long legs. Damn, she’s a very beautiful woman. My crotch twitches. Down boy. I turn my bottle up, taking a long drink. Liquid courage, right?

I get it together and finally manage to speak. “Please forgive my intrusion, but you are obviously tactically trained. I would like to know if you have any formal combat training?” 

She pauses with what looks like the attempt to get her thoughts together. She looks at me and says she's from Vault 111 and has been helping the Minutemen for four months. That's all she says. I take a drink, swallow it down. She's still looking at me. I say, "Continue."

She says something about she wouldn't believe her story either unless she lived it. I tell her that I'm listening, and I made the mistake of calling her Civilian

"First of all, call me Kristina or soldier, but don't call me civilian, understand Paladin?"

Well, that shocks me. She's insulted by being called a civilian. She returns my expression with the eyebrow quirk. "Alright, soldier, spill it."

She goes into a story that is very hard to believe. Her husband, Nate, was to give a speech about PTSD. Something about when sirens went off. "Wait, when the sirens went off?" I ask. She says it'll make sense. They witnessed the atomic bomb detonation over Boston, and felt the aftershock as they were seeking shelter in the vault. She continues with a completely horrible story about Vault Tec and they were tricked into a cryogenics chamber, over 200 years ago. From the year 2077. I'm thinking she would have to be over 200 years old. A cryogenics vault. I shouldn't be surprised anymore when I hear Vault Tec stories. And her story gets even worse. 

She looks away from me slightly, eyes focused yet seeing nothing as she retells her terrible story about her baby being stolen out of his father's arms, and her husband shot and killed. It's evident she's reliving the events because her breathing is getting a little more rapid. I take one slow step toward her. I can witness the event oncoming. I'm here to catch her if she crashes. I've seen that look on her face before. It's the look of someone seeking retribution, seeking revenge, seeking justice and borderline having a post traumatic stress breakdown. She explains how she was planning his execution. How she would break his neck, and how. That it would be simple to accomplish. Obviously she's executed someone like this before. She exhibits no reservations whatsoever. Her voice is getting a little louder as she explains how he threatened her being the spare. 

I close the gap between us as I witness her palm grip her blade until blood starts dripping from her hand. "Soldier, you're bleeding." She opens her eyes, "Damnit!" But she doesn't appear disturbed by it. She grabs her duffle with her good hand. She doesn't see me but I drag a rag under her hand to catch the blood. I'll intervene if she needs help, but right now she's maintaining her calm. Maybe she avoided an episode. I wonder if she has a way of coping with those feelings. I could certainly benefit if she has any experience she would be willing to share with me. But now's not the time to address that. As I assess her reactions I feel that if this is how calm she is during combat she'll be an amazing partner. I watch her assess her injury with surprising clarity. She keeps her head about her. She methodically troubleshoots her choices. She's cool under pressure. She reaches to trade out her field stitching kit for a stimpak but at first she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. I can see her hands starting to shake. Coming down from the adrenaline rush but teetering on having an episode of flashbacks, or both. Immediately I cradle her injured hand, making contact with her skin which may stop the trembling. She opens her eyes and looks at me. I want to help and I say, "Please, allow me."

I clean the wound and take her stimpak and inject it just outside the injury. We study her wound, watching the innermost layers of skin knit themselves back together. She marvels at the invention of the stimpaks and shares how they've bought much valuable time with her teammates, and herself, to get from the battle field to the med bay. So she has experience with teamwork and being in a unit. Very good. Very, very good.

As I'm wrapping her wound, I'm trying to maintain enough pressure to keep bleeding to a minimum. She surprises me again. She turns her face to me and offers to share her stimpaks. That she has plenty to spare if we are low on supplies. 

And again. Twice in one hour. I'm face to face with her copper eyes. Her freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her high cheek bones. I was just getting to look at her mouth when Haylen's voice breaks through the silence and we both turn our heads to the corner she's about to appear at. "Paladin Danse, can you review my report before I submit it. I need help wording a section..." Haylen stops dead in her tracks and stares at us. I immediately blush as I realize how we must look to her. I'm gently holding her hand and wrapping a bandage with the other. We're standing hip to hip with my foot on the inside of hers, my knee resting on the back of her knee. My cock twitches, again. And we instantly separate. 

She's so very calm under pressure because, again, she doesn's miss a beat, telling Haylen how she sliced her hand and I was just helping her. I thank Haylen for not giving me the, 'I don't believe it' look. Haylen is genuinely concerned about inspecting the wound and asks if I can look at her report. "Yes, I'll look at it." But as Haylen is inspecting my bandaging work, Kristina and I look at each other as I walk around the corner. She manages to stay calm and cool, "Thank you Paladin, for your help." Something in me feels like I need to stand at attention and I straighten my posture and respond, "You're welcome, soldier."

I sit at Haylen's desk and quickly review her report. I probably should have actually read it, but Haylen's reports are always thorough. I'm not ignoring my duty as a Paladin, I completely trust Haylen's skills. I kept thinking about Kristina's hand in mine. How soft it felt yet knowing how strong her hands really are. I force myself to read Haylen's report and add one sentence to the end thanking for the stranger for helping exterminate the ghouls.

I get up from the desk and stop at the front desk. I overhear her re-telling everything she told me and telling it to Haylen. I grab a few more Gwinnett Stouts and head back to them. I tell Haylen her report is ready to send. Haylen thanks me and excuses herself to retire for the night and will check on Kristina's hand in the morning. As Haylen passes me, she glances my way with a smile across her face and winks at me. I try to play zero facial expression but I fail when I feel my ears flush red. I hear Haylen quietly chuckle as she heads away.

I hand over a cold beer and ask her to join me while I keep watch on the roof. She exclaims that she would like to continue where we left off but stumbles over her words explaining how she means where she left off telling me about her history, and her face flushes. That is the prettiest reaction I have ever seen. Instant melt of my heart. And my cock twitches. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other rooftop conversations are continuing with Danse's point of view. It's just too good to get his reactions about SS's military background and Minutemen affiliation. Slow burn. No wait, faster burn. Really, an explosion!
> 
> And please please, I live for comments! I'm writing chapters as I get thoughts and inspirations organized. Full time work + full time mommy + full time wife = not much extra day time, so late nights are what I live for :)
> 
> Thanks in advance!!


	7. Night Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paladin Danse contemplates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danse can’t keep his mind off the day. Which means he’s got it bad...

So...Being from a vault isn’t so hard to believe. After all, working with the Wanderer I know how different vaulties can be from the rest of the wasteland. But her witnessing the bombs drop was a tough pill to swallow. If I hadn’t spoken directly with Colonel Garvey I wouldn’t have believed she was the General of the Commonwealth Minutemen and also from pre-war time period. Speaking to him pulled all the pieces together. 

Haylen was right in setting up the distress signal. It saved the rest of Gladius. Although I certainly never expected anyone to come to our aide. After our start in the Commonwealth there was no one we ran across that didn’t want to take advantage of us or outright shoot us. Even in the Capital wasteland there weren’t many that would stick their neck out for others.

One thing she’d said was turning over in my head. How did she word it? “Faith, hope, and kindness. They cost us nothing.” It certainly is a noble point of view...from a dreamer. An optimist. Someone that sees the good in everything. People like her didn’t last long. They get taken advantage of. They wind up dead. Or burned out. Turning to chems. She’s not of this time. Pre-war. Does that make her more resilient? Or more susceptible?

I find myself fearing for her safety, not wanting to even think about what raiders or gunners would do to her if they got their hands on her. I’m immediately angry at the thought of anyone taking advantage of her.

She said she grew up with big city experiences but was taught to live off the land, make her own weapons. His mind began to wander over what else she knew pre-war. What were the animals like? What were the mountains like? Was the water drinkable? What were her missions and who did she fight? He pictures her in combat with her team. All kinds of military scenarios play out in his head but the hand to hand combat stands out the most. He would be very interested to see her blades up close and learn the form in which it takes to be as effective as she is in the heat of the moment.

As he continues to replay her military warrior image he hears Diamond City Radio playing as a voice is softly singing along. It must be her. He peeks around the corner to see the General emerge from using the showers downstairs.

She most definitely deserves to use them, as he told her earlier on the rooftop. Especially since she serviced the water pump, purifier, and generator. As he thinks about what she so eagerly jumped in to fix he instantly feels inadequate. 

Had he known there was an accessible door, behind the rubble, opposite the base of stairs, he would have fixed them himself. Although it was worth watching her trouble shoot. She was quick on her feet and had quick problem solving skills. She had the mechanical issues dealt with quickly and efficiently. 

He knows his fellow brothers and sisters are comfortable walking from a shower to bed in their undergarments but usually after a squad has gotten comfortable with one another. He’s instantly drawn to how comfortable she looks singing softly to the radio and is she dancing? She’s singing and tapping her feet as her entire body flows with the music. 

Her arms are beautiful. Nice tricep curves that compliment the deltoid sweep as she gracefully moves her arms above her head and snaps her fingers.

The side step, the spin, the military sports bra, the hair of copper color, flexing gluteus muscles straining her black battle shorts, beautiful quads exhibiting strength and grace.

White sports bra, intriguing, I can’t take my eyes off them. My boxers feel unusually snug.

“Oh my God he's huge!” 

I’m instantly mortified as I move the clipboard to hide my hardening cock . As I feel the heat invade my face and ears my mouth runs away with me,"That's highly inappropriate soldier."

Her face turns crimson, “Oh my God did I say that out loud?" 

“Yes you did."

"Oh fuck..."

"Language...”

”You gonna wash my mouth out with soap?"

"Yes, um, no. I mean...I'm going to go jerk to bed. No...um” What the hell am I saying?

We stand there and we stare at each other.

She slowly turns her back to me, “Goodnight Paladin, sweet dreams to you. I know I will."

I turn and drop the clipboard on the desk and watch it bounce to the floor. I can't hear anything else as I kick the door closed behind me at the same time shove my hand down my shorts. It’s going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are they doing to each other? I have to admit I love putting these two in awkward situations! There’s just too much chemistry to avoid! At least they’ll get a good night’s sleep before ArcJet. Or will they?
> 
> Please leave comments. I’m learning as I go!


End file.
